


Kill la Kill AU XXVIII: Ragyo's Sixth Birthday

by Amoridere



Series: Kill la Kill Alternate Universe [2]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Car Accident, Daddy's GIrl, Divorce, Gen, Number Motif, Origin Story, Resentful Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragyou's recollection of her sixth birthday and the relationship with her mother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill la Kill AU XXVIII: Ragyo's Sixth Birthday

To recall my childhood, well, I would have to say my first six years of life were not the best, especially when it came to my memories of my mother. I remember her as a woman with black hair, square glasses, purple dress, and ribbon, usually sitting on the couch, watching the television and smoking a cigarette. On top of not remembering my birthdays like Daddy would, she was pretty much negligent and would much rather be watching TV and smoking than looking after her daughter. She was basically the kind of mom a normal kid would probably say a big "Fuck you!" to or, to be more tame, wouldn't call her "Mom" or "Mama", which is obvious, as she got annoyed at me calling her just that. Having her for a mother taught me to take care of myself, be my own Mommy.

My birthdays were okay, as Daddy liked to celebrate the day his little princess came into the world, but my sixth birthday was the worst, to such an extent that I tend to stay at home on my birthday, so long as I don't run the risk of what happened that day. It was my sixth birthday and I was pretty damn tired of her ignoring me. When I asked her why was she such a bitch and called her out on her bullshit, getting her attention, she said, "You turned six and I would very well like to forget your birthday because making you ruined my body, cost me my social life, and took all of your father's attention. You've been doing that for six years." She later on went onto say, I was an ungrateful little bitch and that she should have thrown me away when she had she chance. I didn't asked to be born, I should note, but she didn't care, she blamed me anyway.

My little heart was broken and I did what came naturally, I decided to run away. To be honest, I did look both ways, like Daddy told me but I could not get out of the way. As I was crossing the street, things were going okay, until a car barreled its way towards me. Not knowing what to do, I just stood there like dog in headlights. I don't remember much else relating that, aside from the fact that I felt pain and fear and that world went dark and quiet. I think I tasted blood in my mouth and it hurt to breath. I was done and my hourglass had finished.

As I had arose to consciousness, I had found myself on life support, realizing everything was different. Daddy was there, telling me how much he loved me and that he would always be by my side. He also told me that I was to live with him. While I was out, my father told my mother he wanted a divorce and that he wanted full custody of me. After about a month or so, I was released into his care. When I was, I noticed something different in the mirror. I remembered correctly my hair was blonde but, now, it seemed like silverish white with tiny bits of color. Being six, I never exactly knew why. It was just different. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious as to why Ragyo has blonde hair, I'm not entirely sure what her hair color would have been if she was a child, so I went by her daughters' hair colors and figured it would have had to have been either black (like Satsuki and Ryuuko's) or blond (like Nui's, be noted that some of Ragyo's DNA is in Nui), if you take the assumption that her silverish rainbow hair was a result of the life fibers.


End file.
